Our Special Place
by natbenson
Summary: This story is a part of the "Special Place" challenge - Set a year after the Rayna/Luke/Deacon proposal kerfuffle. Rayna and Deacon are looking for a place to have their wedding when an old memory creates a future one.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a part of the "Special Place" challenge  
**(thanks to swimlets3 who will proof read each chapter)

_Set a year after the Rayna/Luke/Deacon proposal kerfuffle. Rayna and Deacon are looking for a place to have their wedding when an old memory creates a future one._

**Chapter 1**

Rayna is sat on the couch, laptop perched on her lap, confusion written all over her face with Daphne snuggled up next to her mirroring the same expression.

"Ooo look at that place, that's fancy... Wait we don't want fancy" Daphne says looking up at Rayna

"No we do not" Rayna agrees kissing the top of Daphne's head.

"Well, the date is set for December 26th, you never know it could snow as its already freezing, so how about an outside wedding? Oh with the snow falling around you that would be perfect" Maddie smiles, walking in to the room sitting down on the other side of Rayna

"Yes but freezing" Rayna pouts

"What would be perfect?" Deacon asks walking into the room, spatula in hand

"Nice apron babe" Rayna winks before laughing. Deacon looks down at the apron that reads _Mr Good Lookin' is cookin' _then looks up grinning at Rayna.

"A wedding in the snow" Daphne grins clapping

"Yes but freezing" Deacon grimaces making his way back to the kitchen

"Okay that's creepy, that's exactly what she just said" Daphne gasps

"C'mon mom! And that dress you liked that Tandy showed you? It would totally go with the snow" Maddie grins

"YES YES YES YES" Daphne grins shooting up from her seat "Mom we can call Tandy and ask her to take us to the place she saw the dress, you can try it on"

"Okay but we have lots of time to figure out the dresses, and the guests, and the place…" Rayna trails off

"Mom its November, you and dad have both been so busy with the tour this year now he's back in your band, not that we're complaining because we get to come with…"

"Yeah home schools fun, only on tour though, I'd miss my friends too much" Daphne says interrupting Maddie

"But yeah, mom.. November" she sighs patting her mother's hand

"Someone get me Tandy" Rayna says eyes widening

"I'll call her" Maddie says getting up off the couch before leaving the room

"Mommy I'm gonna go help Deacon make dinner" Daphne says waving her hand in Rayna's face who seems to be staring into space

"Okay sweets" Rayna smiles watching her youngest skip out of the room

"_It's November, mid-November we have less than a month! I should be panicking, shouldn't i? No Tandy is like a crazy bridezilla. Wow less than a month, we're finally going to be a family in less than a month" _Rayna smiles to herself playing with the ring on her finger

"Okay Tandy said she will pick us up at 10 tomorrow morning, you have to break the news to Daphne" Maddie laughs as her little sister sleeps exactly like Rayna, sleeping in is nothing compared to how long those two can sleep for. You literally have to drag them out of bed.

As Maddie pulls Rayna up off the couch Deacon and Daphne burst in to the room with chef hats on and moustaches drawn on their faces, Daphne's also wearing an apron that says _Small But Feisty._

"What ar…?" Rayna manages to say before laughing as Maddie takes out her phone snapping a picture

"Dinner is a served" Daphne and Deacon say simultaneously in a fake Italian accent

"Wow im a good cook" Daphne says through a mouth full of spaghetti

"Hey! All's you did misses was scoop the spaghetti onto the plates" Deacon laughs

"Well you did a very good job baby" Rayna smiles clearing the plates as they all look up at her confused "She actually got it on the plate, usually it ends up all over my floor" she adds as Daphne smiles cheekily

"You two go put a movie on while I help your mom with the dishes" Deacon smiles

"Okay" Maddie smiles steering Daphne out of the room

"Oo can we watch Jungle Book" Daphne asks

"The second one" Maddie grins as they both race upstairs for the DVD

Deacon laughs at their retreating forms thinking Maddie would retort with the fact she is too old to be watching cartoons. Turning on his heels he heads into the kitchen. Stopping in his tracks as he hears Rayna humming, leaning against the door frame he watches as she sways slightly humming to herself. Sneaking up behind her he wraps his arms around her waist.

Rayna gasps dropping the plate back into the water "You scared me" she giggles flicking bubbles over her shoulder at him

"Whats that you were humming" he smiles leaning his head on her shoulder

"Nothing" she smiles

"Nothing?" he says beginning to tickle her as she squirms

"No" she chuckles "Ah.. stop okay okay" she laughs turning in his arms wrapping her own around his neck

"You smell good, fruity" he grins kissing her

"It's dish soap, you like?" she smiles into the kiss

"Mhmm" he pulls away pecking her lips once more "You should use it more often" he smirks

She laughs swatting his shoulder "We're getting married in less than a month did you know?" she asks cuddling into him as he sways them side to side "We don't even know where we're getting married yet"

"Speaking of that, I have a surprise for you"

"You do?" she smiles looking up at him

"Yep" he grins taking her hand leading her into the living room "I'll take you to your surprise after you get back from shopping with Tandy tomorrow"

"Tease" she pouts

"THE JUNGLE RYTHEM" they hear Maddie and Daphne shout. Hearing their laughter coming from the living room, they enter to see Maddie and Daphne stood in front of the TV copying off the dance

"Our kids are somethin' else" Deacon smiles pulling her down to sit next to him on the couch

Rayna stares at him loving how he used the word _our _"Yes they are" she whispers

**please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Rayna! Come on get your back side out here" Tandy yells at the closed curtain

"I don't think it fits properly" they here from behind the curtain. Tandy rolls her eyes turning to her nieces who are still in their chosen bridesmaids dresses; they are a powder blue color whilst Tandy's maid of honour dress was a little bolder

"MOM DAPHNE'S JUST HIT HER HEAD" Maddie shouts

"Wha…" Daphne whispers confused turning to Maddie

"Ssshh" Maddie smirks at that moment Rayna runs through the curtain and all three of their mouths hang open in awe

"Sweet girl are you okay?" Rayna sighs turning Daphne's face to the side looking for any sign of injury

"Mom you look amazing" Daphne says

"Wait? You aren't hurt?" Rayna says confused

"No you were taking forever. We had to get you out here sometime today" Maddie smirks

"Oh Rayna you look gorgeous. I must say that fits you perfectly" Wendy who owns the store says walking into the room

"You think?" Rayna smiles cocking her head to the side as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Fingering the lace around her waist she smooth's the dress out before turning around

"This is the one" she grins

"YAY" Daphne squeals

"I must say when Tandy called yesterday saying you wanted to come back in I was surprised. I would of thought, given your status you would have preferred a custom made dress" Wendy smiled

"Oh trust me; I'm not into all that stuff" Rayna smiles

"Okay so I think we're done" Tandy sighs happily, "Girls go take the dresses off and give them to Wendy"

"Will you help me take this off" Rayna says turning to Tandy

"Come on" She laughs pushing Rayna back behind the curtain

* * *

After placing the dresses back with Wendy, they exit the store making their way back to the car

"Okay so what now?" Tandy asks

"FOOD!" Daphne cheers making Rayna laugh

"I actually have to meet Deacon, you girls don't mind going for lunch with Tandy? Order anything you want" Rayna says

"Like milkshake? And burgers? Oh and brownies for desert, or donuts? No! Ice-cream" Daphne rambles off hopping into the car

"Thanks" Tandy laughs

"She's going to be so hyper" Maddie laughs getting into the passenger seat

"Need a ride?" Tandy says bumping her shoulder into Rayna's

"No Deacon said it wasn't too far from here, he's going to text me"

"He's going to text you" Tandy raises her eyebrow laughing

"Bye" Rayna grins walking off as her phone vibrates in her pocket

_Where are you now? ~ Deacon_

_I've just left the store ~ Ray_

_Okay walk down the street and turn right, then go down the first left ~ Deacon_

Rayna looks up in confusion _"Where is he?" _she thinks to herself but following his directions

Walking down the last street in his directions she comes up to a wooded area, looking around her she sees no sign of him. She walks through the trees but comes to an abrupt stop when she hears a twig snap somewhere behind her

"Deacon?" Rayna calls out before letting out a scream when a pair of hands cover her eyes

Pulling the hands away from her face she turns around letting out a deep breath holding her hand to her heart when she sees Deacon grinning at her

"Jumpy are we?" he smirks

"You scared me half to death" she laughs nervously hitting his shoulder

"Sorry darlin" he smiles taking her hand "But I remembered something this morning and I think it'd be the perfect place for us to get married" he grins, eyes twinkling down at her

"Where are we?" she asks looking around them

"Come with me" he says weaving her through the trees until they hit a pathway hidden behind the bushes

"Wow" Rayna gasps

"We always said this place would be perfect" Deacon whispers looking out at the rockery ahead with a small waterfall flowing down it

"I haven't been here since…" she trails off looking up at Deacon as he nods sticking his hands in his jean pockets

"It looks bigger" she says tilting her head as Deacon laughs in response

"It's a park Ray... it's supposed to look big" he chuckles

"Yes but this bit is secluded so technically it's not the park. Although I think there's about 200 more trees" she concludes making Deacon chuckle

"I'll never forget the day I brought you here" he smiles slipping his hand into hers kissing her head as she leans into him

"The day you first told me you love me" she whispers squeezing his hand

"And you said from then on this was our…"

"Special place" she finishes

**Okay so that's it :) Please review.**


End file.
